


Judgement

by seekerpentaghast



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerpentaghast/pseuds/seekerpentaghast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a goddess, and he would follow her to the ends of the earth as her faithful disciple.<br/>WARNING: Spoilers for Blackwall's questline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

She was a goddess, and he a deplorable sod. He watches the Inquisitor sit before him, the light from the stained glass in her wake gives her bronze skin an ethereal glow. He feels a sharp pang of guilt, and perhaps even self-pity, in his chest. He is unworthy. That is the only thing Thom Rainier is sure of in every respect. He shouldn't be here, kneeling before the inquisitor, his head poignantly bowed.

"I don't know how to be with you as Thom Rainier." He manages to sputter out. This brings a small simper from the corners of her lips to his dismay. No, no, no, this isn't right. He should be thrown in prison for the rest of his days. He should live for years in agony, knowing that he lied to the only woman he had ever truly loved. Maker knows that's what he deserves. Maker knows that's what _she_ deserves.

She rises from her throne, her eyes watch him closely. Her mouth opens as if to say something, but closes into a thin line; something Rainier notices she does quite often.

A few moments of silence, and then, "We'll figure it out." The knot that had formed in his stomach comes undone with these few words. A relieved sigh escapes his lips, one that he hadn't intended to be audible. His lips form a silent ' _oh_ _.'_ _  
_

"Together." He feels like crying.

Her calloused hand cups his bearded face, and he feels his cheeks growing hot, as if he were a puberty-addled teenager again. And her lips brush against his, if only for a second. Their lips part, and her forehead presses against his, eyes closed.

"Thank you." Rainier mutters, his voice hushed to ward off the prying ears. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you._

A short peck is pressed against the side of his mouth as he parts from their embrace. He bows, as if he and the Inquisitor were nothing more than colleagues, and turns. He feels her stare boring into the back of his neck as he approaches the guards. As soon as he is sure that she can no longer see his face, he smiles.

She was a goddess, and he would follow her to the ends of the earth as her faithful disciple.


End file.
